The Trouble with Tricksters
by Renne Michaels
Summary: Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn't blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them. Frostiron
1. Chapter 1 - WTF Loki?

**Chapter Summary** \- What the hell was Odin thinking!?

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust and Emu Sam.

 **A New Year gift to you. Reviews, Favs and Follows are electronic chocolate... just saying...**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 1 - WTF Loki**

"Sir, I hesitate to interrupt you while Ms. Potts is waiting for those documents, but atmospheric conditions indicate that the Bi-Frost will be opening shortly." The AI sounded far more apologetic than Tony considered necessary.

 _Well, thank God for that,_ Tony thought gleefully, throwing down his pen and pushing away a huge pile of contracts that had been awaiting his signature for the last two weeks.

"I have already notified Captain Rogers and the others."

Standing, Tony patted his jeans into place and ran a smoothing hand down the front of his black Metallica t-shirt. "Tell them I'll be right up, Jarv. Oh, and fire up the coffee maker. I could use a fresh cup."

OoooO

Tony and Bruce met up in the Tower's communal kitchen before the others appeared. Tony was looking for a cup of life-enhancing coffee, Bruce for some of his soothing roadside weeds to drown in boiling water.

Coffee in hand, and a rumpled Bruce trailing behind him, Tony headed through the living room, out the huge glass door, and onto the terrace floor/nothing. After a moment, the casually dressed, boringly beige Rogers joined them.

"Hey Cap," Tony called over the top of his cup.

"Tony. Bruce." Steve replied, nodding to each of them in turn and looking thoughtful. "I wonder if Thor is going to be staying and training with us or if he is just popping in to say hello before heading out to Dr. Foster's."

Steve paused to ponder, no doubt going over how Thunder Bolt could be utilized in their next exercise, as Clint and Natasha eased into the room. Or rather, when Tasha did. Instead of the stealth ninja moves of his partner, Clint just did his off duty shamble. He was seemingly more interested in what was on his phone than the return of a teammate. At least he was until they looked over at the reinforced concrete pad that Heimdude used as a target to discover that Thor wasn't alone.

Although the Danger Twins were both attired in SHIELD gym wear, Nat pulled two pistols out of fuck knows where, and Barton whipped a pistol of his own from a back holster. Their surprise visitor, Prince Psychopath, made a 'Bitch Please' face before assuming a parade rest. Feet spread in an aggressively dominant stance, his hands clasped behind him, Loki was in full on crazy bastard mode. Despite looking down the barrels of guns being held by two people who really wanted him dead, everything from his posture to his smirk let them know that guns or no, Loki, God of Mischief, didn't fear the Avengers one tiny bit.

 _Perhaps he's counting on the fact that his bag of cats still had nine lives left? Which could be very possible,_ Tony mused. From comments Thor had made over the years, it was apparently almost impossible to kill the son of a bitch.

"Pikachu, what is Maleficent doing back on Earth? I thought he would be tied to a rock with his own entrails or something."

"Tony," Bruce admonished softly while Tony traded sneers with the raven haired psycho. Bruce may have been able to play it cool, but Tony could see that Steve was so upset he was practically clutching his pearls. Guns held steady, Mr. and Mrs. Smith traded sibilant whispers back and forth while shooting glares at Thor's wayward little brother. Tony just hoped they let Thor speak before they decided to shoot something else, like say, bullets at the cocky bastard.

"Peace, my friends; Loki is here with the All Father's approval," Thor soothed, stepping in front of his psychotic little brother. Loki merely grimaced, rolling his eyes in full diva mode.

"Yes. Well." As Tony glanced around at his teammates, it was all he could do not to mimic Flawed Design's eye roll. "I am sure that would make us all feel a lot better… if maybe it wasn't up to _him_ to decide if Baby Bad here was allowed back on our planet?"

A clap of thunder boomed in the cloudless sky, indicating to those in the know that Blondie was not happy with anyone questioning his dad's decisions. No matter how jacked up they might be.

"Thor," Steve interrupted, stepping forward as Thor transferred his scowl from Tony to Captain Tight Pants, "why exactly did your dad think it would be a good idea to send Loki here?" Loki's smile widened until it became a shark like grin.

OoooO

Despite the tacked on excuses, the real reason Loki was gracing them with his presence had nothing to do with helping earth.

 _Big surprise there,_ Tony groused sourly to himself.

And, from the equally sour expressions on Clint and Steve's faces, it didn't appear that Tony was the only one who thought so. Bruce, of course, was deep into his Zen, so there was no telling what he was thinking, and Natasha… Well, the only time Natasha's face gave up an expression was when she was playing you.

"So. There you have it." Loki's tone was jovial, and he beamed at their horrified expressions as Thor's somewhat sparse explanation trailed off. "Odin had decided that he may have a use for me after all. So I am being shuffled to safety, lest some overly zealous Æsir diminish my worth."

"By doing what? Putting a ding in your fender?" Tony demanded. Loki favored him with a look that left no doubt that he considered Tony to be more than a little daft.

"Of course not. By _killing me_. Not that Odin is necessarily opposed to that." The godling shrugged, seemingly unconcerned.

"Loki," Thor admonished with a long suffering look at his sibling, and a pleading look at his teammates.

"Wait a minute, Thor." Clint's face screwed up in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what the problem is. If your dad wants him dead, why would he care if a disgruntled Asgardian offs this one? I mean seriously, who loses? Well, except of course for Nut Job here, not that anyone would care about that."

"Were that his only worry, Agent Barton, I have no doubt that I would still be languishing in prison," Loki drawled in an amused tone. "While the All Father patiently waited for the happy news that someone had successfully bribed a guard to kill me..."

"Loki, you know that isn't true. Our father wanted to give you a chance to prove to him that you have repented your past transgressions." Loathing and outrage flashed across the sharp features of the dark god for the merest instant, only to be immediately replaced by the godling's default expression of amused scorn. Almost not sure there had been a change of expression, Tony made a mental note to make a date with Natasha and go over the security vids of this whole conversation frame by frame. Tony was pretty sure there was a foul stench in the land of cheesemakers. Or perhaps he should say, stinky fish in the land of Space Vikings.

"No, Thor. _Your_ father was simply concerned that one of the rebel groups might bribe a guard to free me before I could be killed in a way that left his hands clean."

"One of the rebel groups?" Natasha asked her poker face firmly in place.

"Yes, amusing, is it not? The faction that hates the House of Odin apparently thinks that I am dissatisfied enough that I might help them overthrow the All Father and this big oaf beside me." Loki rolled his eyes towards Thor, whose lips thinned in irritation at Loki's plainly stating what he had just moments before so delicately danced around. "And a large percentage of the Jotun ruling council apparently wish to install me, their lost heir, as a puppet king to eliminate the claims of more fractious contenders."

"Wait. You're a prince on two planets?"

Loki nodded with such arrogant, ill-concealed humor it made a person want to reach out and smack the smugness right out of him. Not that Tony would do that, even if Clint looked like he was seriously considering it. Most likely using a pistol butt.

 _Because, seriously? How was that fair?_ Tall, hot, and royalty times two? Not that Tony was jealous or anything. Because, hey, rich, handsome, _and_ genius.

 _But still._

"So why doesn't Odin just off you his self and be done with it?" Tony asked, partly out of curiosity, but mostly just to rile people up. Thor glowered at him.

"Father would never do that to Loki. In fact, he swore an oath to my mother that he would never to do so."

Noting the skeptical look that Tony shared with Natasha, Loki elaborated, most likely so he would make Thor squirm rather than any desire to give them information. "One does not lightly break a formal oath on Asgard, especially not one made to a seidr user as powerful as the Queen. Despite Odin being supreme in all of the Nine Realms, there would be… shall we say, serious repercussions. Now, if he could have been sure I would be slain by someone else before another rescue attempt was made... Well, I am certain he would have been simply overjoyed to have bided his time."

Shoulders sagging, Thor simply huffed out an exasperated breath. Completely ignoring the weapons still pointed at the raven haired god, he started chivvying his younger brother through the terrace doors and into the living room. "You wrong him, Loki; is he not giving you a chance to prove yourself redeemed?"

"Only because he has decided that a having disaffected prince he couldn't kill immediately was too great a danger to his rule."

"You agreed to his terms yourself."

The god favored them with a toothy grin, but something cold flickered in his eyes. "So I did. Perhaps I am as insane as the All Father believes me to be."

OoooO

The Danger Twins had slipped off before lunch had been ordered, no doubt to fill Coulson in on Loki's Work Release program. That left Tony, Grampa Spangles, and Bruce to feed and entertain the two brothers until formal permission from SHIELD could be obtained. Sighing to himself, Tony had no doubt said permission would be granted. What with all the off-planet wackos they've been fielding lately, there is no way they could pass up the help and knowledge base that the Asgardians represented, let alone the chance to put Asgard, even if it was only Thor, marginally in their debt. The inevitable logistics of working the unknown Loki factor into their group was no doubt what was causing Rogers to keep rubbing his temples. Super Serum or not, apparently Gods of Mischief caused Excedrin Strength headaches.

"So. Your magic is bound unless you are using it for the benefit of others, and you can't harm innocents or anyone who doesn't present a dire threat to your health."

Loki was examining his immaculate fingernails while waiting for Thor to prepare plates for both of them. He nodded absently at Tony's comment, but otherwise ignored them, as Thor handed Loki his plate.

Steve and Thor were already eating, but Tony was still not quite sure he'd found all the gottchas yet. Because– **_Hello. Asgard_**. So there were bound to be more than a few, what with them being Space Vikings and not normal people. And of course with Loki being, well, Loki. Tony did a little mental eye roll at that thought. "And that freaky little bird necklace you're wearing will warn and or punish you if you try to?"

Mouth full of chips and salsa, Thor grunted something that could be taken as assent.

Tony found it really comforting to know he could always count on Thor to elaborate when needed.

"Okay, so those restrictions make sense, but not the freedom of movement clause."

"Indeed?" Loki hummed, as he concentrated on imitating how Steve had deftly spooned seasoned beef, beans, cheese and various other toppings onto a tortilla. After adding two generous spoonful of hot sauce, he deftly rolled it into a neat burrito and only then looked over towards Tony, his eyes crinkling with twisted mirth. "Complete freedom of movement, save when I am needed to protect this realm. After all, it wouldn't do for me to be cloistered beyond the reach of your own disgruntled denizens."

At that last one, Thor swallowed hastily. "Loki has also been enjoined to learn about your people, so he can better understand the harm he allowed to visit your realm." Loki snorted derisively before at last taking a bite of his burrito.

OoooO

As beginnings went, Loki's second day with the Avengers had not gone any better than the first. The Captain's idea to have a team exercise to figure out how Loki's fighting style would integrate with the team was admirable. Not well thought out, mind you, but no doubt Captain Rogers had meant it for the best. Unfortunately, at the first hiccup, which he had had nothing to do with, an obviously already stressed Barton had lashed out viciously.

Loki bit off the beginnings of an angry retort after a warning grunt from Thor, and instead retreated behind his brother, leaning against the nearest wall and glowering. Making sure his posture didn't become tight and closed, he watched as Clint advanced, screaming almost incoherent curses until Captain Rogers got a grip on his arm, keeping the archer from getting any closer than the center of the room.

"Clint, get a hold of yourself," the Captain demanded, giving the arm he had firmly grasped an admonitory shake.

Loki lifted a brow dubiously. He doubted very much if the Hawk, who was working himself into a frenzy now that his forward movement had been halted, was even listening. He wondered if Barton could even hear the Captain's low voice over his own shouting, or indeed, over the thunder that was suddenly booming outside the tower.

Thor's reaction to the verbal assault directed towards Loki was apparently turning what had been forecast to be a fine clear day, into a heavy downpour. Worse? Thor's storms had an incredibly irritating habit of turning into drizzles that went on for hours even after he had calmed down.

That meant, Loki supposed, suppressing a sigh and tapping thoughtfully on his lower lip, that he was going to have to borrow an umbrella when he went out this evening, since he was pretty sure there was no way he could convince his amulet that a rain shield would benefit anyone but him.

"Loki!"

Thor's aggrieved voice recalled him to the training room, where Rogers and Stark where staring at him, Natasha apparently having dragged the archer away.

"What?"

"It's fine, Thor." The Captain sighed. "Loki didn't do anything wrong." He looked pointedly at Loki. "However, when we are down here, we need you to stay focused. Okay?"

Loki nodded, sliding away from Thor's questing hand as they regrouped in a different configuration to make up for the missing archer and assassin. Three hours later, rather than head towards the changing room with the others, he ducked back up to his own room. He could clean up there just as well, and if he hurried, he could be finished and out of the building before Thor and the others knew about it.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention.

 **If you aren't a comment or review kind of person then Favs and Follows would be wonderful.**

They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'd and Followed in the past. You all rock!

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slipping the leash and other

**Chapter Summary** \- Someone worships a different Techo God than Tony does. Heresy slithers into... Nay. Is invited into Stark Towers.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust and Emu Sam.

 **Reviews, Favs and Follows are electronic chocolate... just saying...**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 2 – Slipping the leash and other fun stuff**

A few days later, when he sidled home after a long afternoon of entrepreneurial pursuits, Loki was surprised to find Stark in the Tower apartment he shared with Thor. Not that he let Stark see it.

Poking a screwdriver despondently at something in the large disemboweled refrigerator, the short mortal gazed tiredly at Loki and sighed. It was the heartfelt kind of sigh normally reserved for problems that absolutely could not be fixed. Like having to co-exist with aggravating family members.

"You know, your brother is a freaking menace around anything with a circuit board," Stark stated in an aggrieved tone, almost more to himself than to Loki.

Casting a wary eye on the mortal who was currently his landlord, Loki considered how lucky they had been that items on Asgard were not, as a rule, subject to incidental damage from Thor's electric presence. From the conversations he'd overheard during the last week, and the unfortunate outcome when Thor merely moved the Stark pad that had been personally issued to the younger god, Loki knew that the same could not be said for items of Midgardian manufacture. Most of them reacted badly to Thor even touching them, no matter what superhuman precautions Stark took. The dead electronics trailing the Thunderer irritated Stark to the point where the mortal had bitterly cursed the fact that the tower did not have grounded terrazzo floors. If it had, Stark had sworn, 'Bolt Boy' would have been wearing a static heel strap twenty-four seven, and probably providing enough energy to pay for most of the crap he broke.

OoooO

After tossing his screwdriver into his tool box in disgust, Tony scowled at the heavens, or at least the damn ceiling. His hands involuntarily curling into tight fists, quivering in suppressed, but no less acute frustration he growled, "Jarvis, order Thor another refrigerator, will you?" Shaking his hands open, Tony snatched up the panel he'd been working on and practically shoved in back into place. After all, why bother to be careful when the damn thing was trashed? "Another entry level model, if you would."

"Of course, Sir. I shall do so immediately," Jarvis replied sympathetically, well aware of how it chafed at Tony to have something in his tower that was not top of the line. However, this was the third time everything the least bit electrical in the damn fridge had fried. And until he could figure out a way to keep it from happening yet again, even Tony couldn't see the sense of buying a more upscale model. He'd been so sure that adding all those extra static arrestors would do the trick. They hadn't; every last damn one of them had been burnt to a crisp.

"Honestly, your brother is one damn pain in my ass after another," Tony bitched, not really at Loki, but not entirely under his breath either. He irritably gathered up the rest of his tools and shot an admittedly undeserved scowl at Thor's brother.

Noting Loki's suppressed smirk, he straightened irritably. "This isn't funny you know." Tony tried to keep the sour note out of his voice, but he was honestly totally fed up with Thor killing everything he touched. And having his aggravating, skinny shit of a brother laughing at Tony's annoyance wasn't helping one damn bit.

With a smirk that was no longer suppressed, the younger god said, "Actually, Stark, this is incredibly amusing to me. And quite liberating, now that I am no longer the one who has to worry about fixing what that dolt has messed up." After a moment of enjoying Tony's exasperation, a full on grin bloomed across his face and the god leaned, hipshot against the entry hall archway, clearly ready for Tony's antics to entertain him further.

And wasn't that just what Tony needed right now? Fried electronics with a side of sass.

"Fuck." Picking up his tool box, Tony was just about to brush past the grinning, leggy bastard when Loki pushed himself off the arch, partially blocking Tony's path, giving him the choice of stopping, or shouldering the god out of his way. Since the bastard Asgardian was every bit as strong as Spangles, but without Steve's good nature, Tony decided to stop.

"Problem?" he asked with a questioning glare.

"No. Not really." The god replied, stepping back into the hall so Tony could follow. "It's just that earlier today, I found Barton's wallet between the couch cushions in the gathering room. Would you ask your Jarvis to let him know that I left it behind the bar, top shelf, by that odd green bottle."

 _Yeah. Found my ass._

"Jarvis, tell Clint his wallet is on the top shelf by Bruce's Kierewiet. Remind him that we do have a step stool by the sink, and that I would appreciate him not putting his nasty boots on the top of my bar. Again."

Tony was not the tiniest bit surprised that 'somehow' Barton's wallet had found its way to Loki's hands.

Since the god had arrived in the tower, Clint had made it a point to snipe at and harass Loki to the point where retaliation seemed, if not deserved, at least not surprising. And during practice, while tossing knifes every which way, Tony had noticed how incredibly nimble fingered the younger god was. So he was pretty sure the younger god had what it took to be an expert pickpocket. Still, petty theft? Wasn't that a bit low for a prince? Even a younger, snot nosed one? One that he knew was getting an allowance from big Bro?

But maybe it didn't have to make sense? God of _Mischief_ , after all.

Tony fixed a sardonic eye upon the raven haired punk in front of him. "Speaking of liberating, you're saying you 'found' it?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying." Loki looked at Tony with a raised brow, and an obviously fake expression of bemusement. "I was given to understand that English was your first language. Yes?"

"Yeah. And?"

"And you are questioning me about the word 'found', why?"

Tony just sighed at Loki's increasingly sly smirk. While he couldn't be sure at the time, later when Clint's heartfelt shriek of 'IT'S EMPTY', echoed across the common room, it was not really that much of a surprise. Nor, he supposed, was Thor's face palm.

The entire team, Tony included, might have been upset for a day or two. But the appearance of delicate metal tracery that had somehow been inlaid into the tower's solid marble floors and hooked to the electrical system, without Jarvis so much as getting a glimpse of how they were installed, had Tony far too busy checking his building security to worry about possible petty theft. And besides, once he saw the exquisitely decorative, but highly suspicious, metal work running the length of Thor's boots, he was willing to give the younger god a pass. Even if the design was a bit more Norse inspired than Tony might have chosen.

As for the money? It served Clint right for not using the damn step stool. Again.

OoooO

For reasons best known to himself, and probably having to do with aggravating the rest of them, Loki refused to stay on Thor's floor. Yet somehow, it seemed that strange occurrences, which were impossible to trace back to him, had started to plague everyone in his wake. Nothing big, really. Just stuff like doors that only got stuck when Natasha tried to open them. Or Bruce developing butter fingers anytime he pulled anything out of the center cabinet in the kitchen. Or the television always being on a porn channel any time Steve turned it on. Or Thor's phone going immediately to voice mail no matter how many times Tony reset it. And worst of all, at least in his opinion, Tony's coffee cup constantly disappearing half way through every cup of coffee, only to reappear once his coffee was stone cold.

The bitch of it was Jarvis's cameras and sensors never catching Loki doing anything to cause it, or even catching Tony's coffee doing its vanishing act.

Despite the myriad of small oddities experienced by the group, nothing weird seemed to happen to Clint. Instead, the god seemed to take a special delight in surprising him in the gym or on the communal floor. The latter was where Tony found him while he was looking for someone to watch movies with. The younger god was sitting by one of the terrace windows with a book open on his lap. If having ankle crossed, mile long legs draped over one arm of a chair, while you lounge like a 'Golden Age of Hollywood' diva against the other, could indeed be called _sitting_.

And frankly, Tony wasn't quite sure what to call whatever it was that Loki was doing to that red lollipop that he kept sucking and rolling obscenely against the inside of his cheek before pulling it out with a pop. Only to then swirl his red stained tongue around it in a mesmerizing fashion, before sucking it between his lips, halfway into his mouth, and spinning it—

Other than pornographic, maybe. Flushing slightly, Tony gave himself a mental shake.

Of course, in addition to the God of Sinful Lollipop Devouring, the common room also contained one sour faced, visibly tense Hawkeye. The first week or so after the god's arrival, when Loki entered a room, Clint would immediately begin sniping or taunting him. Then, after Steve put his foot down, Clint would just glare hatefully and stalk out of the room. At that point , of course, Loki had made it his mission to slowly trail around after the archer, waiting for him to settle somewhere before following him. He would gently herd Barton from room to room, until the archer got fed up with it and retreated to his own floor. Then, having won, the god would smile crookedly and wink at who ever noticed.

Or at least he had until a few days ago, when Clint had declared that no matter what, he was not going to allow 'that bastard' to run him off of the common floor and gym level anymore.

Even that, the Trickster found to be a source of quiet amusement,s witnessed by his serenely spending his free time in whatever room Clint was in. Today, ashad become his wont since he was no longer allowed to pick fights with the younger god, the archer was steadfastly trying to ignore Loki's very existence.

Bruce refused to participate, but Tony, Natasha, Pepper, and Happy currently had several betting pools running. How, who, and when one would goad the other into snapping; how much property damage would ensue; and which Mother Hen, Steve or Thor, would break first under the strain of monitoring all their passive-aggressive behavior. Watching Clint play for a few minutes, Tony pondered the pool deadlines that had already passed, and how the various pots were growing quite impressive as all the new bets were laid.

This is why a pissed off Clint was playing the latest edition of Soul Reaver, while doggedly pretending the nearby Trickster wasn't in the room with him. And also ignoring Tony, apparently. Figuring Clint was still mad about being yelled at for standing on the bar again, Tony decided to amble over and bug Loki-Dokie for a bit. After all, Clint was the only one that Grandpa Rogers had banned from poking sticks at Prince Psychopath.

Totally trying to tune out the whole lollypop porn thing going on, Tony dragged a nearby chair closer and dropped down in it. Pausing in mid lick, a slightly puzzled god watched Tony as he pushed one of the books Loki wasn't currently reading over a trifle to make a bit of room on the side table for his Scotch. Setting his glass down, Tony thanked all the god's that weren't assholes that his drink tumblers didn't vanish like his coffee cups did.

Flicking his tongue out licking his already wet lips, Loki lowered both his brows, and the lollypop, to look at him questioningly.

"So," Tony said conversationally while lacing his fingers together across his arc reactor. "Odin said your magic was blocked unless you were helping people?"

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously under those lowered brows. The god was obviously not the least bit amused to be reminded of that. Or having to repeat their initial conversation. Still, you had to give the guy props for being cool about it. Except for the now slightly jutting jaw, and the slight tightening of pale fingers on the lollypop stick, he didn't let his displeasure show.

"And so it is, Stark. My personal magic is indeed blocked except in those circumstances. And every time I forget that, and try to access it by habit for small tasks, I am rewarded with what feels like a knife thrust twisting in my heart." While Loki's tone remained lightly casual, his diction became a touch more clipped. "However, I am sure you don't want to hear about the excruciating, debilitating pain I experience several times a day."

"Actually, no. I'm good on that. What I want to know is how you're getting around it to do all the little odd stuff." Unlacing his fingers, Tony considered how Odin's avoidance, aversion tactics seemed to be some fucked up aggressive form of Asgardian dog training. He also considered how glad he was that the bastard was Loki and Thor's dad and not his, before waving a hand in dismissal.

"Oooh?" Loki dropped his lollypop in Tony's glass of Scotch and set his book aside on the same table. His entire face scrunching up in amusement. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Well, yeah. That's why I asked," Tony groused. "And let me tell you, I think that now that you've dropped your ball of sugar on a stick in my Scotch, my very expensive Scotch I might add, you really owe me an answer."

"Oh? Oh very well." The long sigh was as theatrical as they came. "To explain what I have been doing in tiny words so you will understand… I'm using the Force."

"The Force, with capitalization? Like in Star Wars? That Force?"

Grinned impishly, Loki's voice deepened dramatically, picking up a very familiar cadence. "Yes, Stark, my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. And unlike siedr, it is fortunately available to all who have the necessary training to use it. So I do. Use it, that is, since I can't draw on my own magic unless I am helping someone. And as silver tongued as I am, there is no way to convince my little buddy here," Loki ticked the raven pendent, "that something like turning Captain America uniform back to what it originally looked like is helping. I am forced to find other sources of power. "

Loki paused a moment, looking thoughtful. "Of course, if I improved the uniform's function…" Loki appeared to give that idea some serious thought before refocusing on Tony. "As I may have mentioned earlier, unlike the rest of you mortals, I am far from stupid. In addition to siedr which has to pass through my body, I have learned how to use many other ambient forms of energy. You would be amazed at how much mischief you can get up to without having evil intent, and thus not activating this lovely piece of jewelry."

"Yeah, quite the fashion statement there, sport," Tony sniped, his mouth almost on autopilot, while his thoughts were more drawn to what kind of mischief the god might be thinking of, and how the breezy reassurances from Thor on how harmless his brother was now hadn't mentioned the parameters of allowed mischief. This was no doubt an oversight on the Avengers' part that they had really ought to have explored. Although Tony wondered if discussing those possibilities with big brother would even help. Probably not, he guessed, if Thor hadn't thought to mention them even when all the weird stuff had started happening.

"And how exactly is having my coffee disappear helping?"

Loki allowed the corners of his mouth to lift in an adorable little smile while his eyes danced with mischief. "Stark," he purred, "I have heard Doctor Banner, Ms. Potts, and even your Jarvis warn you numerous times that drinking so much coffee was bad for you." Tony groaned.

"You're a shit head, you know that?" Tony demanded, annoyed, but completely rhetorically, since there was no way he was going to debate with the bastard on that subject. "And the other crap? Steve's porn? Nat's door problem and Bruce dropping everything? And besides all that, how in the hell do you even know about the Force anyhow?"

"Ah. Doctor Banner only drops the stuff he feels he shouldn't be eating. Doors only stick when Ms. Romanoff really doesn't want to go through them. Dear Captain Rogers doesn't really like that he gets flustered so easily. As for all things Star Wars…" Reaching over, Loki stirred his bright red lolly pop a few times in Tony's drink while nodding towards Clint. "He watched a marathon last week," the god said smugly, popping his now Scotch-laden lollypop back in his mouth.

Before Tony could lay into him for desecrating his forty year old Scotch with a freaking ball of artificially flavored sugar, wide eyed, Loki pulled the offending sugar ball back out of his mouth with an obscene pop, and looked at it in wonder. Which Tony had to admit, despite himself, was pretty damn funny. What was not funny was they getting interrupted by Loki's phone ringing.

 _What the hell?_

The guy had only been here for a few weeks. Who the hell would be calling him? Tony wondered as Loki pulled out his phone. However, he soon lost all interest in who might be calling the God of Mischief and instead wondered where the hell Loki had picked up an **iPhone**.

Seriously? An _iPhone_ in Stark tower? That was so not happening.

Concentrating on his phone call and his lollypop, Loki completely ignored Tony's outraged growl. A totally justified outraged growl, as nobody else who lived or worked there would dare bring an Apple product into Stark tower.

Hell, if Tony thought he could get away with it, he would make visitors turn theirs in before entering the main lobby. He still got mad at Pepper every time he remembered how vehemently she nixed that idea.

"Yes? Beckenstein's? Ah, Jonathon, hello." The godling's brows puckered in thought a moment. "No. Your shop will be fine for the fittings. Tomorrow at eleven? Yes, of course. Perfect. I'll see you then." Loki ended the call with the swipe of his finger and tucked the offending device back in his pocket before noticing Tony's outraged expression.

"I could have sworn, I gave Thor a StarkPhone, StarkPad and an SI-G Laptop for you to use."

"Indeed, you did." The smugness rolling off the god was so thick that Tony wanted to smack him. "However, Thor fried the tablet you provided, and when I went to replace it, I decided to replace them all."

"I would have given you a—"

"Not that I suspect that the ones that you gave me were tampered with or anything," Loki said pointing at him with that damn lollypop, and rolling right over Tony's outrage. "My new laptop and tablet were both delivered yesterday; I understand from the Apple Care White Glove Service representative that your receptionist was reluctant to allow him entry into the building, let alone the private elevator."

 _Apple drones_ in his _private_ elevator!?

Tony could feel the cords in his neck stand out, but he was pretty proud at how level his voice was. "Yeah. Well see, it's like this. We don't use Apple products here. Stark International? In Stark Tower? We use Stark products."

The head of a pin could have held all the proverbial fucks that Loki apparently gave.

"Correction. You, your employees, and your merry band of idiots don't use Apple products." Loki winked at him saucily, snatching up the glass of Scotch he had swirled his lollypop in before striding with it towards the door. "However, you can ask Thor if you must, Stark, and I guarantee he'll tell you exactly what I tell you now: _I do what I want_."

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention. If you aren't a comment kind of person then Fav's and Follows would be wonderful. They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'ed and Followed** **in the past.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	3. Chapter 3 - I'll Fix You My Pretty!

**Chapter Summary** \- Why does anyone every try to get the better of a Trickster God? It always ends in tears.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust and Emu Sam.

 **Reviews, Favs and Follows are electronic chocolate... just saying...**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 3 – I'll Fix You My Pretty**

Apple products used by people ' _living'_ in Stark tower? It was ' _so'_ on!

Tony's retaliation campaign kicked off the next evening over diner when Clint casually, in a manner as passively aggressive as it is possible, without an actual war being declared, said, "You know, Cap, Loki is going to fucking freak people out the first time they see him fighting with the Avengers."

Possibly not how Tony might have phrased it, but it did cause Steve to frown and rub the bridge of his nose a moment as if in pain.

And, no. Tony did not put Clint up to this. Even if the topic had come up in conversation that morning as he and Clint passed each other in the kitchen. Tony just wanted a juice box to take to bed with him. It was pure luck that he'd stumbled across Clint blindly fumbling for his first cup of coffee. Or at least, that was his story and Tony was sticking to it. Besides, he was pretty sure that Clint had been too out of it due to the lack of caffeine to remember Tony bringing up the topic.

 _Tony Stark doesn't do subconscious hints and shadowy manipulations, unlike a certain dark-hair Norse God and a certain red-hair spy. Thanks._

"I have been wondering about that." Bruce said quietly, almost as if on cue. "The only people who got a name were either Shield or the scientists working on the portal." He looked up from his salad, first at Loki, then at Steve. "But, even with the haircut and without the helmet? That outfit is pretty recognizable."

And that is why Tony loved Bruce. They thought alike. Okay, so maybe Bruce wasn't as big a prick as Tony was, but still. And as the one Avenger who excelled at really staying under the radar even without government help, the engineer knew his words would carry weight with Steve.

Sighing in a way that let Tony know he really didn't want the specter of _'old Loki'_ to rock the Avengers boat, Steve glanced around the table at those who hadn't yet weighted in. Thor of course looked pained. What with the way Thor always wore his, it was apparent that Asgardians became attached to their armor. And Nat wouldn't give an opinion about the sun rising in the east unless you asked her directly… And there was something in it for her… And you put a gun to her head… But that still might not do the trick other than digging your own grave. Anyway, that's was beside the point.

At any rate all she was giving up was a thoughtfully raised eyebrow. This left Tony as the Avenging tie-breaker.

"You know," He drawled thoughtfully. "I was wondering about Lo-Lolly needing to ditch the villain thing and get himself a new look if he was going to hang with us good guys," Tony tapped his fingers on the table surface and calling up the design screen under the glass.

"Jarvis, pull up the designs I was working on, will you?" Nat rolled her eyes at him. Not that Tony had thought there was a chance in hell of fooling her. "Cap, move the salad bowl and the carrots so everyone can see, will you?"

"There is nothing wrong with my armor." Loki said frostily, laying his fork down with exaggerated restraint. Tony beamed at him.

"Yeah. Yeah, there is. Not that the whole ' _Lord of Evil'_ thing you rock isn't a good look on you," Tony's grin turned predatory, developing a lot of tooth. "'Cause trust me it is, it shows off your tall, lean leather fetish tendencies a treat. But popular consensus seems to be that if you're going to hang with the Righteous you need a new look." Tony started opening up files, ignoring Loki's deepening horror as each design popped up. "I've already worked up a prototype of this in skin tight, titanium reinforced Kevlar." Tony leered at the appalled younger god before adding, "Because you've got the legs and ass to rock the pared down look."

The skin tight outfit displayed would not only highlight Loki's godly ass-ets, but the colors would also allow him to be visible from space. And anything that helped them keep an eye on Lolly-P while he was supposedly watching their backs, was all to the good as far as Tony was concerned. And if it made it easier for the bad guys to target the godling?

 _Bonus!_

OoooO

There was no doubt in Loki's mind that Stark was retaliating against him for not using his snooped to the hilt Stark gear.

Thor, seated beside him was looking doubtfully, but unfortunately not dismissively, at the prototype, a bright green, high necked, long sleeved unitard with over the knee yellow boots, gloves, epaulets, and a long cape. Not gold, or bronze, but bright yellow. Almost the same shade as the mortal's painted the vehicles that transport their spawn to lessons.

"Now hear me out, I know Edna Mode says ' _no capes'_ , but you and Big Guy just rock them." Stark said as he brought up several other variations of the outfit that they could consider. Some had gloves going up to the elbow, some had straps running down or across the thighs, and one had some kind of loin cloth arrangement that Stark referred to as 'trouser snake' insurance just in case the unitard caused problems. And as if any of these weren't horrible enough, they were also shown in a bright lime green and citrus yellow combination that would no doubt make the mortals eyes bleed if he wore them on a sunny day.

Loki was appalled, while the original prototype was bad, all of the other outfits were worse, there was not a one of them wasn't garnish and gaudy, and just flat ridiculous. "I begrudge you the oxygen in every breath you take." He hissed at the billionaire skewering him with a poisonous glare.

Somewhat taken aback by Loki's more than vehement delivery, Stark recovered quickly. "Yeah, well, sucks to be you then since I own the air space that this building occupies. That makes all the oxygen technically mine. But, because I am a generous guy, not only am I going to allow you to breathe the oxygen in my tower, I'm going to gift you with the porotype suit I already worked up.

"It _is_ a bit bright, Tony." Rogers said pointing to the prototype, honestly surprising Loki, given what the man's own outfit had looked like during the invasion.

However, he vaguely recalled that the super solider had been some sort of artist before he became a hero. For a moment, Loki dared to hope that the captain's artist sensibilities would prevail against the gleeful enthusiasm of Stark and Barton.

Bruce nodded. "So what is the story on the colors, Tony? As Steve said, they're a bit bright."

 _This coming from someone who turned into an almost naked bright green monster._

"Totally new fabric, Brucie, which I will admit needs tweaked just a bit. Right now, the stilbene I used to fuse carbon fibers to the titanium is playing hell with the dyes. I am working on it, but it will take time to make changes without weakening the material. As it sits right now? This formula has the best strength, movement and protection."

From the gleam in Banner's eye, Loki didn't think he was buying that explanation either. But the changeable mortal also wasn't about to challenge the engineer. And worse, the explanation seemed to have mollified whatever doubts the captain and the blonde idiot beside him may have had. Looking further down the table, Loki noted that the Widow seemed disinterested in the outcome, so no support could be expected there. Not that he would have expected any for himself, but he did think in the interest of good taste in general she might have chimed in.

Thor certainly knew that Loki hated the color and design presented, but he didn't look like he would challenge his new shield brothers over a matter of esthetics. Not that this came as any surprise, particularly since it would not be the Mighty Thor wearing such an atrocious getup. Besides the oaf had always been passively vindictive.

"I know this is retaliation for the iPhone," Loki hissed across the table. Stark merely raised a brow and gave him a lazy smile.

"Loki, you really can't wear your old armor," The Captain said apologetically. "And Tony does very generously provide us with all our gear." Before Loki could object, Rogers fixed Tony with what he no doubt felt was a stern look, "And Tony, you will work on the color and get with Loki on making design changes once you get everything ironed out, yes?" His tone was more that of command than question. Not that Stark would care, Loki thought bitterly.

The engineer's steady gaze slid from Loki to Rogers, his tiny smile morphing into a bright, outwardly agreeable grin. "Sure, Cap, no problem."

"I tell you now, Stark, there is no way in Helheim I am wearing anything you have any part of creating."

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, it's this or nothing." Tony sang cheerfully, not even trying to hide the victorious smirk his lips had twisted into.

Steve still looked somewhat doubtful, but as everyone, except of course for Loki, had agreed that his look needed to change radically he decided that Loki, temporarily wearing something he didn't like, was not that much of a sacrifice to make. "Well, it is only the trial version. And Tony has agreed to make changes as soon as he can, so for now this is the best we can do."

Loki shot Stark a glare colder than Niflheim, but bit back all of the comments he wanted to make. After all, he was not one to waste his arguments when there was no chance of success. But if Stark and Barton thought they had won… They would soon find out they were sorely mistaken.

OoooO

Now that Loki had a suit, however much he personally hated the thing, it was decided that the next time the Avengers were called out he would join them. Tony delivered the suit to Loki with great fanfare. Loki immediately stuck the repellent thing in the Ready Room, slamming his newly assigned locker shut before going about his business.

After all, gold coinage from another realm did not hawk _itself_ to the highest bidder. And then he had reconnaissance to do, a bit of light reading on criminal justice and the Midgardian court system, some research on vigilantes, a visit to a place called Bedford–Stuyvesant and an in-depth study on how to circumvent Midgardian security and computer systems. The last would be relatively easy since he would be using Stark's own for that.

OoooO

Frankly, Tony was surprised Loki had given up that easily on the whole suit thing. Except for his taking to almost constantly wearing a _'Three Apple's that Changed the World'_ shirt while stalking Clint. And while that had definitely grated his nerves, because the fucker must have bought a dozen of the damn things, in hindsight, Tony should've known better. There was no way that someone labeled the God of Mischief would not have passed up this kind of an opportunity to screw with them collectively. Something they were all to find out two weeks later when Loki's lithe form, completely unimpeded by a skin tight body suit in loud colors, pounded across the tarmac.

Taking in the custom tailored suit that immaculately clothed the Trickster, Thor groaned.

"Loki!" Steve yelled, "Where's your armor? We have to leave."

As the QuinnJet lifted, Loki threw himself in his assigned seat, buckling his safety straps, apparently dismissing whatever Thor was hissing in his left ear. "I did say that I would not be wearing that ridiculous get up. The design was not suited to my style of fighting and the color choice was hideous to behold. I would rather wear this."

Loki smirked up at Tony, "I do hope you're happy, Stark. You should know that if I am seriously injured, the Queen of Asgard will no doubt have you slain." He then turned to glare at Thor, "And you will have much explaining to do to your mother for supporting their decision that I wear that ridiculous get up or no armor at all."

"Yeah. Well, technically your other choice was ' _not_ ' to go without armor. Your other choice was wearing ' _nothing_ '," Tony snarked.

This earned him a hard eyed stare; Loki's dark green eyes glittered malevolently, and without releasing Tony's gaze, Loki shrugged off his tailored jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. That earned Tony loud cries of condemnation from his team mates as the dark haired god continued to undress.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me? He's the one stripping off!"

Ignoring the uproar now directed at him and Tony equally, Loki calmly slid his shirt off and unbuckled his slim black leather belt. He wrinkled up his nose adorably, or rather in a way that would have been adorable if he had been some K-pop princess working her kitten look. "If you insist on naked, I certainly have no objections." And then didn't the bastard unclick his harness, stand up and shimmy out of his boxers and slacks in one smooth well practiced move.

"Bliiiiiiiiind!" Clint screamed dramatically before burying his face in the Natasha's chest. "Tasha, make him stop," he moaned, his movement interrupting the searing glade she was shooting at the stunned inventor. She smacked the back of Clint's head sharply before pushing him roughly away from her cleavage.

 **"Loki!"**

"I don't know why you're yelling at me, Thor, you agreed with them that I was to wear that monstrosity Stark came up with, or _nothing_. I was merely trying to maintain a little decorum by wearing regular clothes. However, rest easy, I will abide by your ridiculous decree. I, after all, do not have a build reminiscent of a shaved bear like you do, so I certainly have no reason to be ashamed of how my body looks."

"Loki," Thor growled again, "You are choosing to be maliciously obedient; you know how father hates that."

"Well, yes, but since he's not my father, and since my actions are not triggering any warning response, and since the word _obedient_ is still in that phrase, I don't think I have anything I need to worry about." The raven haired god smiled nastily, "Perhaps next time you and your friends try to embarrass and humiliate me, you might remember this as an object lesson."

Thor, mortified at his brother's behavior, avoided all of their glares by lowering his face into his hands. With only the top of his blonde head and his pink tipped ears visible, a noise much like a strangled moan escaped him. Something that Tony could totally understand, because dicks swinging in the wind aside… Centuries of putting up with a rules lawyer as a brother would have to wear on Thor's very soul. But then, even when the almost naked bastard had Thor on the ground, figuratively speaking, Loki felt the need to get in one last kick.

"And I must say, Thor, you are certainly not setting a very good example for me," Loki continued in a conversational voice as he toed his shoes off and slipped his feet from the pants pooled on the deck, Folding them neatly as he continued to calmly berate his sibling. "What with changing your mind so capriciously all the time."

Thor, after a quick sideways peek through his fingers, to see that his brother was not only still getting undressed, but had stopped a moment to pose, in his natural glory for the gawkers, clutched at his hair.

A bug-eyed Clint moaned, "My eyes! I can never un-see this!"

"Jesus, Loki! Cover up, will ya?" Steve groaned turning scarlet despite all the Porn Exposure Therapy he'd been undergoing via the Trickster's spell on the TV remote.

Bruce coughed, a tiny smile tugging at his lips as he decided to study his shoes, no doubt appreciating that at least this time he would not be the one showing the most skin.

While Tony's eyes did not get quite as wide as Barton's did, they did grow bigger as he studied the now totally unclothed, totally unconcerned god across from him. And fuck if Loki didn't notice, and smirk at the countless of expressions, involuntarily flickering across Tony's face. Many of them, much more appreciative than they should have been, considering he was scoping out Thor's villainous little brother.

He shared a glance with Natasha, who left off cataloging the _'goods',_ so to speak, to give him a tiny shrug, and an even tinier smirk at how gobsmacked he was. Not that Tony was intimidated by the _weapon_ the younger god was packing, even if it ' _was'_ impressive.

And…

Um…

Um…

 _Really fucking godly_.

After making sure everyone had looked their fill, Loki unconcernedly reseated himself, clicking the safety harness back on. Tony made a mental note to put in a request for maintenance to have all the seats steam cleaned as soon as they got back. All in all, it had taken almost the entire trip, numerous threats, that, by the way, rolled off Loki's bare back like water off a duck, and _finally,_ a bribe by Thor for an obscene amount of spending money, before they could convince the god to at least put his underwear, slacks and shoes back on.

And of course a hasty vote from the rest of the team to assure Loki that ' _Nothing_ ' could and indeed was amended to now, at least, to encompass pants and shoes. The Avengers had of course voted for fully clothed, but the younger god wouldn't accept that to be an option.

And fuck no. It wasn't in the least bit distracting to have a half-naked long haired Adonis twirling around one way while his staff, the big metal one not the one nature gave him, went the other way. The bastard was like a prima ballerina with mad knife skills.

And later? Later, Tony had taken no end of flack when photos of the fight, and a heroically bare chested Asgardian, were plastered across every paper in the country. Coulson called him personally, and told him he didn't care what it took, or how much it cost, but if Loki showed up for the next fight looking like the hero on a romance novel cover, Tony's heart problems notwithstanding, Phil and his Taser were going to pay him a personal a visit.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention. If you aren't a comment kind of person then Fav's and Follows would be wonderful. They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'ed and Followed** **in the past.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**


	4. Chapter 4 - All that Glitters

**Chapter Summary** \- Midgardian bling is just wonderful! And somehow offensive to most of the team. Double Score!

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd by the wonderful Stella aka Ykmust and Emu Sam.

 **Reviews, Favs and Follows are electronic chocolate... just saying...**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 4 – All that Glitters**

Loki was, amazingly enough, present for the team dinner that evening. It was amazing because more often than not in the last week, the godling had not spent any time at all in the tower. Yet, when Tony finally made it to the table, there he was, passing rolls to Natasha. Tony had no doubt that the reason Loki was there had more to do with Steve's non-negotiable invitation than the god's desire to break bread with the rest of the Avengers. At least, that was the only reason why Tony was there. And, unlike Loki, he _almost_ , _kinda_ liked them.

"You're early," Bruce told him with a smile. "We've just started."

"Love you too, Brucie." Sliding into his seat, Tony snagged a plate of maple glazed pork chops that Clint was attempting to pass to Thor, much to the big lug's dismay.

"Thank you, Tweetie. Oh, stop with the puss face, Point Break," he chided almost absently. "There's enough for all of us here." He looked at the large, but not huge platter, "Or rather, there will be if we normal people get served first. Pork chops, Bruce? Or are you still on your quinoa burger, tofu cube, and edible cardboard kick?

Smiling, Bruce accepted the platter and then immediately handed it off to Thor. "It was _muesli_ , Tony. Is the word too hard to pronounce for your genius brain?" It seemed Bruce was in his cheerful mood tonight.

"Noooooo." Tony paused, the memory of that day scored deep in his mind, or at least his taste buds. "It was shredded cardboard with raisins and nuts. I tasted it, remember?"

"Mister Odinson, sir," Jarvis interrupted before Bruce could launch into one of his unprocessed grain, i.e. 'cardboard is good for you' rants. "There are some gentlemen requesting entry to the private garage area without prior authorization. They claim to be trying to deliver a Jaguar they say belongs to you."

Every set of eyes swiveled over to stare at an incredibly unconcerned Trickster god. All of them wide with disbelief, except for Thor's; his eyes hadn't simply widened, they practically popped in delight. "Br—Loki! You bought a cat like Mother's?"

Fastidiously dabbing his lips, Loki rolled his eyes, and then tossed his used napkin beside his plate. "No. Thor, it is a vehicle," Loki replied flatly. "Unlike you, I see no reason not to learn how to use the local means of conveyance."

"I can fly," Thor said somewhat smugly. "Therefore, I have no need to learn how to drive Midgard's cars."

"Well, yes. But those of us who weren't given magic hammers by an _overly doting father..._ " Loki shot a withering glare at Thor, causing the blonde's smile to immediately fade. "Have to find other ways to deal with our transportation needs."

"So you bought a Jaguar?" Clint asked, his face twisted up in an odd expression that seemed to shift from incredulity to puzzlement.

Which Tony could totally understand, because, come on it's a Jaguar. How the hell does an Asgardian even know about British sports cars? And besides, a Jag is not exactly a beginner car.

Clint's voice took on the dubious tone and cadence of someone who already knew the answer to the question they were going to ask, and didn't like what that answer was going to be. "Do you even know how to drive yet?"

"Obviously not," Loki called out over his shoulder as he sashayed towards the elevator. "Otherwise, I would have driven the wretched thing home after I bought it rather than having it delivered."

It was now Tony turn to roll his eyes.

Despite not being a 'Car Guy,' Clint still looked faintly horrified as he and Tony exchanged a quick look with each other. It took Tony perhaps another half a heartbeat to come to a decision. "Jarvis! Hold the elevator." The engineer yelled, charging after the god.

Eighty stories below him, a finely built automobile was in imminent peril.

OoooO

Thor was being exceptionally quiet as he studied the income-expenditure printout Jarvis had prepared using the group's observations of his expenditures and Loki's own begrudging explanation of his income.

While the others might have wondered how Loki had even thought to talk the mortal exchangers into giving him currency over the gold value, Loki was sure Thor didn't. After all, he had normally been the one to do the trading and bargaining for everything except food when they were on a quest. Bargaining for food being Volstagg's admitted area of expertise. Despite what the Avengers might have thought, Loki had never cheated Thor, their friends or indeed any one that he knew of. He in fact delighted at being scrupulously honest when making and adhering to deals. After all, where was the fun in besting someone through cheating? Anyone could do it that way. Like SHIELD? In fact, the Captain had been quite put out by his organization, when he had found out that prior to Loki handling the exchanges, SHIELD had been merely been giving Thor the metal value of the gold coins they had exchanged for him. Apparently it pained the good Captain to think that an organization he was involved with would cheat and knowingly take advantage of an Avenger.

The Captain may have been a good man, and even a shrewd man in many matters, but his mind still had trouble wrapping itself around the fact that many of his superior officers, were not.

What may have surprised the Avengers more was that Loki had willingly turned over a good portion of the excess. As Thor was only expecting bullion value, not numismatic, Loki could have very well kept the overage, with none the wiser.

"But why should Loki not have kept the overage on the coins that were his?" Thor had protested when Barton demanded to know why he hadn't also turned that extra over to Thor. "He gave me the same overage for the coins he exchanged for me. So much so that I still haven't spent it all."

This was about the time Banner had quietly suggested that maybe Loki should leave them for a bit. No doubt so they could browbeat the oaf without Loki there to refute whatever ridiculous assumptions they were going to make.

And so they did. Browbeat Thor that was. Apparently, one should not be able to buy a Jaguar F-TYPE S coupe, custom tailored clothing, a Pierre Arpels watch, high dollar electronics… that was most likely Stark… with a monthly allowance. Not that he had, it had also taken the money he'd amassed from carefully, and oh so exclusively, marketing the gold coins he had received as a bribe to put his pants back on.

"I hardly think that's fair, Thor. After all, I did get extra value for your coins also. Over ten times their bullion worth." Loki paused as a thought struck him. Not that he thought Thor would ever dare question him on the matter; still, it did pay to be proactive. "Mind you, I will not always be able to sell them for that amount," he warned. "Even coins from another planet will become less valuable as more of them are sold. But I do have a few ideas of other items we can sell instead."

"I don't disagree that it seems unfair," Thor admitted, apparently not as convinced as the others might have liked. "And I thank you for taking the trouble to find willing merchants not only for your coins but mine also. Perhaps later we could discuss what other items you think we should trade." The great oaf drew himself up, no doubt in an effort to seem more resolute. "However, the team consensus is that too much money might well lead you to more mischief."

Despite those admittedly disagreeable words, Loki couldn't help but feel a delicious curl of warmth blooming in his chest. He was particularly pleased when contemplating his last prank, which was five hundred dollars well spent in his opinion. Barton was still livid about the seventy pounds of micro-fine, iridescent glitter Loki had managed to pour carefully into his gear locker down on the training level. Without, of course, letting Jarvis see him.

 _After_ warding everything he and Thor owned against being similarly being tampered with.

Not that Loki was all that concerned about Thor, but the lack of retaliatory fallout had made sure that the blonde regarded the whole affair as a light hearted lark. Stark had also originally found the whole thing hysterical, particularly when Thor shoved Loki behind him, to save him from being attacked. An outraged Barton had of course bounced off the immovable wall of beef that was Thor. The force of their impact, and momentary grappling, causing Thor to also be covered in the fine glittery power. Sadly, Stark's mood had soured a bit as the ultra-fine glitter started showing up absolutely everywhere, except for Thor's floor. No matter how many 'bots Jarvis dispatched to sweep, dust and vacuum, they couldn't get it all cleaned up. Stark was only a day away from also calling for Loki's head, when Loki enchanted the inside of a bucket to attract the stuff. He fastened it to one of Jarvis' 'bots to carry it throughout all the affected levels.

Not that Loki cared about aggravating the mouthy mortal… However, Stark _was_ teaching him how to drive. It was something Loki hadn't really needed, but it did give Stark an opportunity to guide his hand while showing him how to properly shift gears… And swallow thickly when Loki moved his released hand to rest almost on his own crotch. Of course the close fitting silk t-shirt and very tight denim pants his dresser had recommended helped too. As had the dark glasses he'd peered mischievously over when he caught Stark staring.

"Also," Thor continued, oblivious as always to what his supposed brother was thinking, "as they point out, you are supposed to be learning about mortal concerns, and most of them must learn to budget and get by on more modest means."

"Like _Stark_?" Loki asked archly, knowing for a fact, that Stark's fiscal habits or indeed his behavior was not something they thought Loki should emulate.

"Well, no, Stark was born a prince, as we were. Normal mortals like Natasha, Clint, Doctor Banner and the Captain."

The amount of effort it took for Loki not to groan and clench his head in despair was immense. It was times like this, times when Thor's sheer determination not to notice hypocrisy or logical disconnects, drove Loki crazy. It was also one of the things that had made him truly, truly fear for Asgard's future.

 _For the love of Ymir, if only Thor would just think a moment!_

Like Barton, Romanoff, Banner and the Captain, Loki was being housed in a Midgardian Place. He had the best of everything being supplied to him, and yet Thor thought that they lived a normal mortal life? And further, he thought that living in Stark's palace, but under the constraints of a 'budget' would allow Loki to know how normal mortals lived?

 _Just thinking about how ludicrous it was, honestly made his head hurt._ However, Loki had no intention of pointing any of this out to the big oaf.

Thor was able to command the loyalty of almost anyone. Even Loki. Time and again, though he knew Thor didn't value his council as he should, Loki had given him his loyalty. Yes, Thor could inspire a broken army to victory, and a realm to glory. But he would never see past his own experiences unless he was being led by the hand like a toddler. And just like a toddler, the moment you released his hand, he forgot why he was being led in the first place. So there was no sense in Loki even trying to use Thor's short-sightedness on the value of free housing as an object lesson. Particularly, since doing so would undoubtedly result in him having to use part of his newly reduced stipend to contribute to his maintenance and lodging.

"Well, it's not like I can argue with you on this subject, can I?" Loki said, making sure he sounded at least a little resigned. Apparently, from the suspicious glances Thor directed his way, the great lump had not expected that Loki would so easily accept this decree. A misstep to be sure, which he attempted to tossed out a few bitter curses and some dramatic pouting to mask his utter indifference to their decree. However, even when Loki retreated, scowling, to his favorite corner to read, Thor still eyed him warily.

 _Oh dear._

His clever ruse was apparently being seen through, and Thor was concerned. As well he might, Loki thought with a hidden smirk.

He quietly turned over the pages of the book in front of him ignoring the content as he mulled over the possibly dubious plans he already in motion to promote chaos, while, incidentally, maintaining the elegant life style he had thus far enjoyed.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention. If you aren't a comment kind of person then Fav's and Follows would be wonderful. They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'ed and Followed** **in the past.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 ************* TAKE NOTE - In these more enlightened, ie. fussy times, glitter bombing is considered and often prosecuted as vandalism/assult. So unless you are already a super villain you might want to pass on trying it. People have been arrested and fired. *******************

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Other Fics by Renne Michaels

 **The Littlest Trickster** \- COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth to go Trick-or-treating. Asbrand Stark, the newest heir of Asgard experiences his first Halloween. Although getting permission to return to earth is a trick in its self, the littlest trickster might have another one up his sleeve. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 13,740 words.

 **Anthony of Asgard** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn't have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace

 **Queens Grace** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki's magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki's reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark's tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.

 **Palaces of Sand and Gold** \- COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. After all third in line for the throne until Thor starts popping out kids surely beat being heir to Stark International. At least as far as Odin is concerned, and he is the guy with the army full of immortals. But what if it wasn't a case of them breaking up and having a full on custody battle? What if it was just a parental struggle against an overzealous grandparent? Already not a fan of Asgard, Tony has to put up with Odin interrupting the Stark family vacation. 4564 words

 **How Desperate are You?** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn't making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn't the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words

 **Desperate for Change** \- COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Darcy finds that outing the trickster god to the general public is going to be difficult for Loki, but equally difficult will be Tony's acceptance that things between the three will change, and not always the way he wants them to. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words

 **Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2** \- The Dark World /strong COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed

 **Lets Bark a Deal** \- COMPLETE - A spell goes wrong leaving the Avengers and Loki with a very different outlook to say the least. Tony's need to make a deal with Loki is hampered by the body he finds himself in. One Shot


	5. Chapter 5 - Keeping Tabs

**Chapter Summary** \- Loki isn't like normal people, and therefore you should not be surprised when he does... stuff.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

Beta'd by the my dear Stella (Ykmust) with many lovely suggestions and final beta'd by the extremely marvelous Emu Sam. Without them this would have most likely been a grammar spelling train wreck!

 **Reviews, Favs and Follows are electronic chocolate... just saying...**

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 **Chapter 5 – Keeping Tabs**

"So. Where is he this evening?" Natasha asked quietly after joining Tony in his penthouse for smoothies and surveillance. "Have we lost him yet?"

Steve was increasingly joining them in the evenings, concerned not only because he was their team leader, but also because Loki seemed to be spending a lot of time in his old neighborhood, Brooklyn. While the Avengers had been dismayed, they were not really surprised at how thoroughly Loki had stripped and shed every tracking device they'd tried.

Well, except for Tony. The whole thing was making Tony freaking crazy.

Neither using transponder devices to track him, nor reporting Loki's nocturnal wanderings to Thor in the hopes of stopping them, were working. So, Tony had instructed Jarvis to use CCTV cameras to track the god. Without telling Thor, of course. The Thunderer seemed to think that Odin's declaration that Loki be allowed free movement was an undeniable part of Loki's Midgardian service. Also, as far as Thor was concerned, questioning that the precautions Odin had put into place to keep Loki on the straight and narrow was heresy of the highest order. Insofar as Asgard defined it, that was. So letting Thor know that they had doubts about the effectiveness of those precautions was completely out of the question.

At first, the camera tracking had been pretty much hit or miss, but once Tony, Bruce and Jarvis had refined the identification algorithms, and set a few subroutines into play, they worked like a charm. Now, pretty much anytime Loki showed up on an outside camera, the program would ping Jarvis, who would alert them, and start skip tracing him from camera to camera.

Mostly, Loki spent his days reading, sometimes in the common room, to bug whoever was there, and sometimes in his own room. What time he wasn't reading, the younger god was either shopping for high end items or, more commonly, sitting in various parks, and coffee shops, physically tethering burner phones to a gamer laptop he'd bought, downloading _who_ knows what onto it.

 _Certainly not us_ , Tony groused sourly. Thor blew up coffee machines for crying out loud. Why couldn't Loki take after his brother? No, he had to be some kind of kin to the Spy Twins.

In addition to the Apple products Loki had bought, that just chapped Tony's butt to have in his tower, the god had also picked up another non-Stark laptop that had a hardware switch that physically disabled its Wi-Fi connection when not in use. Worse? Every minute he wasn't using any of them? Everything but his iPhone was turned off and stashed in a Forensic Investigator rated, Faraday duffle Bag. And just to make their lives even more difficult, what time he wasn't at the tower? The iPhone was _also_ turned off and stashed in the bag too.

By the time Jarvis did locate him visually? That being no easy task since the bastard was able to slip out of the tower without tripping a sensor, and never showed up on a camera until he was a couple of miles away. _But,_ by the time they did find Loki? He was normally packing up and disappearing again before they could pin-point what cell tower his burner phone was using. They had gotten lucky a time or two and at least identified the phone enough to set up an alert the next time it appeared. Unfortunately, Loki had really taken that whole covert thing to heart and only used each phone once. A week or so later, it would surface in the hands of some homeless person or kid who just happened to find it.

Tony was pretty sure that almost everything Loki did during the day was expressly designed to wind them up. Tony himself in particular.

 _And hey! It was fucking working!_

But, what happened after Loki had supposedly retired to his own room for the evening? What evidence they could glean from the police reports indicated that some serious shit was going on. Serious enough that, two weeks ago, Tony had started sending out small drones on relatively calm days. He stationed them in places at various parts of what they suspected were Loki's normal hunting grounds, so the moment the god surfaced, they were in position to physically follow him. In some way this worked out better than he expected, i.e. they were now _pretty_ _sure_ that he was _most likely_ the cause of all those odd police reports. But in some ways it worked out worse because someone, who was definitely not named Tony, was going to have to have a serious talk with Thunder Britches before Capsicle had a meltdown.

"Where is he this evening?" Apparently the red-hair spy has taken an interest.

Tony tapped irritated fingers on the side of his tumbler. "Oh you know, Nat, the usual, strolling along like the biggest piece of bait in Brooklyn. Incapacitating, threatening, and stealing from criminals who try to mug and rob him. No doubt waiting to be attacked, without provocation, by the odd gang member, so he can jack them up against the wall, interrogate them, and then leave them unconscious for the cops he so helpfully calls. After which, he will wave at my damn camera and then disappear right in front of it. Cue a short break, long enough for us to order some chicken tikka masala, lamb madras, with a couple of sides of garlic naan and some Boondhi Raita for Bruce…"

So. Yeah, Tony was hungry for Indian tonight, and anyone that didn't want to join him could cook for themselves.

"And then…" Tony flung his arms wide, only years of practice and a healthy amount of fear keeping his scotch from splashing the scary redhead. " _Tah da!_ The leggy bastard will use whatever information he beat out of the gang banger, knock over a drug house, and relieve them of all their money. Again call the cops, beat feet, and somehow waft unseen into my tower, pass my security, put on his jammies and magically re-appear in bed."

"Tony," Natasha scolded, scowling slightly and pulling her, thankfully empty, hands out of the pouch of her navy blue hoodie. "Is he still sliding the extending batons out of his sleeves?"

It was strange what Nat picked to focus on, but Tony guessed it was because she used batons too. Of course, while hers didn't extend, they did have the added bonus of shocking people. Loki's didn't, but she was still no doubt jealous of the way Crazy God's batons could be joined into a staff. And truth be told, also of his mad ninja moves. Nat was good, but if he had to call it, the boy from Asgard might be better. _A lot_ better.

"So. Where is he this evening?" Steve asked quietly. Carrying his 'cup of joe', the super solider had a resigned look his face, as if steeling himself for another night of bad news.

Huffing in exasperation, Tony rolled his eyes.

OoooO

Talking to Thor a few days later was interesting, at least. Not helpful or anything, but interesting.

 _Who didn't know this was going to end badly?_ Tony thought, propping himself, strategically in the door way.

While Spangles was doing his best to remain calm, the longer he and Thor spoke, the more excited Steve became, and the higher red crept up his neck.

"Thor, you can't seriously tell me that you see nothing wrong with what your brother is doing?" Steve exclaimed gesturing towards the video of Loki fighting a couple of _overly opportunistic youths_. Not that it would have been much of a fight. Loki had centuries of training, and those two sleeve batons that he somehow hooked together to create a bo staff. A weapon the god was currently using to play with the punks who had made the mistake of attacking him.

"But they attacked him," Thor protested.

"They're kids," Steve snapped, the angry red flush creeping up his ears now.

"If they were really kids, wouldn't they be home sleeping at this hour? Because they had some place socially acceptable to be in the morning, like school maybe?" Tony asked Natasha, who raised a brow in agreement, but declined to encourage him in his quest to needle Steve. Bruce just smiled and shook his head.

Not that Tony was really trying to cause trouble. But he wasn't exactly avoiding it either. After all, Steve could fuss as much as he wanted to about how Loki should have cut the muggers some slack because they were kids. However, statistically kids were often more dangerous than adults because they were still self-centered assholes who lacked the foresight and maturity to realize the harm they were causing to others for almost no gain. This was in addition to being hormonal, emotional, and more prone to violence. Not to mention thinking they were fricking immortal, a really bad thing to be thinking, when they were going up against someone who actually was. And, not to make excuses for Lolly-P or anything, but the one kid _had_ pulled a gun.

"You said that Loki should not have been in this neighborhood in the first place because it is a dangerous area, correct?" Thor pressed doggedly. If it had been Tony, he would have stopped arguing with the Asgardian right now. They were obviously in deep cultural difference waters without a paddle, and Thor was sporting a righteous gleam in his eyes, the one that Cap usually had.

"Well yeah, but – "

"By repeatedly engaging the brigands in this area, he is reducing their number, and keeping them from preying on those who cannot easily defend themselves. Yes?"

"He is also robbing them, and invading drug houses and stealing from them too," Steve snapped, finally goaded into losing his temper by how Asgard's Crown Prince refused to see why this was wrong.

Thor frowned a bit over that one. Drawing himself to his full height, he crossed his arms over his chest and the stroked a thumb across his lower lip pensively. After another loop of video, showing Loki whacking the gun out of Punk One's hand, before reversing his staff and sweeping the feet out from under Punk Two, the older god apparently decided to double check a few things. "The people Loki has been engaging, they normally prey upon those weaker than themselves or sell illegal and harmful substances, is that not so?"

"Thor," Natasha interrupted before Steve could work himself up into Righteous Anger Mode. "Loki hasn't killed anyone yet, at least not that we know of. But if he continues, it is only a matter of time before it does happen."

"I fail to see what is wrong with his quests," The big blonde protested. "He is saving the villagers from injury and theft, trussing up those engaged in illegal activities and alerting your law enforcement officers so they can collect evidence, arrest the brigands according to your customs, and dispose of the harmful substances." Thor beamed happily at them. "Mother and Father are no doubt getting reports of his valiant deeds from Heimdall as we speak."

A strangled noise, that could have been a called a cough if you were charitably inclined, escaped Bruce.

"Alrighty then." Tony snorted. Unlike Bruce, he was not even bothering to hide his snickering. Steve looked like he was about to pop a gasket. And honestly? Tony loved when Thor was winding up anyone but him. The guy always acted so guileless, but anyone related to Loki had to have studied enough to get that down to a fine art, yeah?

"And the money he is liberating from the drug pushers and muggers? Your folks would be okay with that too?" Tony questioned in a cheerful tone, because, why the hell not? Nothing so far had made sense the last few weeks, not the clandestine computer searches or the Asgardian vigilante thing, but at least between this, and surreptitiously copping a few feels on Mister Loki of Hollywood while redesigning his battle suit, Tony hadn't been bored. Incredibly horny maybe, but definitely not bored.

Thor's voice could not have been any more matter-of-fact. "Friend Tony, if you slay the dragon that has been threatening the townsfolk, you get to plunder his hoard." Just from listening to cadence of his delivery, you knew that all kinds of internal eye rolling was going on at how clueless Earthgardians were about proper questing etiquette.

There was also a moment of silence for a little internal eye rolling from Earthgardians upon hearing about dragons.

 _Of-fucking-course. Alien gods, alien realms, yeah, here be dragons after all._

"Although…." Thor suddenly frowned, and for the first time this evening, there was a hint that something about Loki's actions would perhaps not meet with one hundred percent Asgardian Approval.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **Even if you are reading this after it originally posted... I do take note of which stories have staying power. So if something caught your attention here, do let me know. It will help me decide what to work on next.**

 **As always comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, even if it is a simple I loved YYY, or ZZZ confuses me. They let me know which part is catching your attention. If you aren't a comment kind of person then Fav's and Follows would be wonderful. They all help the story placement on the search engine. Many thanks to my faithful commenters and of course to all that have Fav'ed and Followed** **in the past.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I don't own the Avengers or Thor, they are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

 **OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO**

 ************* TAKE NOTE - In these more enlightened, ie. fussy times, glitter bombing is considered and often prosecuted as vandalism/assult. So unless you are already a super villain you might want to pass on trying it. People have been arrested and fired. *******************


	6. Chapter 6 - Show me the Money!

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

Other Fics by Renne Michaels

 **The Littlest Trickster** \- COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth to go Trick-or-treating. Asbrand Stark, the newest heir of Asgard experiences his first Halloween. Although getting permission to return to earth is a trick in its self, the littlest trickster might have another one up his sleeve. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust. 13,740 words.

 **Anthony of Asgard** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn't have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan. - Sequel to Queens Grace

 **Queens Grace** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki's magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki's reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark's tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest. 225,458 words.

 **Palaces of Sand and Gold** \- COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. After all third in line for the throne until Thor starts popping out kids surely beat being heir to Stark International. At least as far as Odin is concerned, and he is the guy with the army full of immortals. But what if it wasn't a case of them breaking up and having a full on custody battle? What if it was just a parental struggle against an overzealous grandparent? Already not a fan of Asgard, Tony has to put up with Odin interrupting the Stark family vacation. 4564 words

 **How Desperate are You?** \- COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn't making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn't the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past. 73,000 Words

 **Desperate for Change** \- COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Darcy finds that outing the trickster god to the general public is going to be difficult for Loki, but equally difficult will be Tony's acceptance that things between the three will change, and not always the way he wants them to. Sequel to How Desperate Are You? 77,000 Words

 **Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2** \- The Dark World /strong COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, but if you are a stickler please don't read. Asgard Secrets Exposed

 **Lets Bark a Deal** \- COMPLETE - A spell goes wrong leaving the Avengers and Loki with a very different outlook to say the least. Tony's need to make a deal with Loki is hampered by the body he finds himself in. One Shot


	7. Chapter 7 - A fun time was had by all

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	8. Chapter 8 - It takes us a while

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Bullet Dodged

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Someone is not happy

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

I am currently revising my stories to make sure they reflect all the corrections I have done on the other site I post on. It is still posted in it entirety on my other site. If you have any questions, please visit me on archiveofourown or tumblr my username is RenneMichaels if you see my Snowflake Avatar you're in the right place.

OoooO OoooO OoooO OoooO

 **If you are not reading this on fanfiction .dot. net or Archiveofourown .dot. org then you are reading a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be anywhere but those two sites. Also if you're PAYING to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE. Also please be aware that illegal mirror sites are often riddled with spyware and viruses.**


End file.
